


world.execute(me);

by glumish



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, anw i think this is an underrated ship.. i just like their dynamic, if you get the title reference you're a real intellectual and ily, ignore the fourth wall break / self awareness stuff in canon. we've got none of that, obvious content warning for self-harm (semi-graphic depiction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glumish/pseuds/glumish
Summary: Sayori is a little bit concerned about Yuri's recent behavior (it takes one to know one).





	world.execute(me);

For a brief moment, Sayori regretted volunteering to work with Yuri.

It wasn’t that she _disliked_ the taller girl; it was just that Yuri insisted on going to Sayori’s house to work on their assignment. Sayori could think of at least three reasons why that was a horrible idea ( _I haven’t cleaned my room in months. I haven’t showered since Thursday. I won’t have any energy to do anything in my room._ ), but her objections froze in her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was cause conflict, especially for reasons that Yuri might have deemed petty; she didn’t want the dark-haired girl to look down on her.

“Are you sure we can’t do it at your house?” Sayori had asked.

There was a sigh on the other end of the call. “Well, my parents are repainting the living room later, and I don’t want either of us to deal with those obnoxious fumes.”

“I guess that would prevent us from getting any work done. How far away do you live?”

“I’ll have to take a subway if I want to get to your house before noon.”

A beat of silence, and Sayori looked at the time displayed on her phone. It was currently a quarter past ten; if she were lucky, she would have enough time to shower and make a proper breakfast before Yuri showed up at her house.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, no, not at all!” Sayori responded. “Where’s the station?”

“There’s a station about ten minutes away from the school, so once I get off of the subway I’ll be about a half hour away.”

 _Good. Perfect._ A half hour was manageable for Sayori. “That’s fine, Yuri,” she said, getting to her feet. “I’ll see you then.”

A faint affirmation, and the line went dead. Sayori tossed her phone onto her bed sheets and trudged towards her bathroom, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

***

Despite the first thaws of spring and the rising temperatures, Yuri arrived wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck and black tights. Sayori decided not to point it out, pretended as if it were entirely normal, and led the dark-haired girl to her room. “Sorry for the mess,” she said, watching Yuri unroll a cloth banner and take out several bottles of paint. She paused, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater, and continued. Sayori raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but didn’t comment on it. Despite her spacey and air-headed attitude, she would like to say she was smarter than she looked (or, at least smart enough to get an extra treat from Natsuki every now and then).

The next few hours that passed were silent, with them hunched over the banner. The only comments that were made were requests to pass a certain bottle of paint. With as much tact as she could muster, Sayori decided to speak. “It’s a little warm in here, isn’t it? I can turn on the air conditioner if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Yuri responded.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, and the conversation ended.

***

Spring gave way to summer, and Yuri continued to arrive at school in her long-sleeved button-up. It was an odd habit that everyone slowly got accustomed to, and she rarely got any questions about it.

Sayori, however, continued to keep an eye on the dark-haired girl. Her runs to the drinking fountain to get water steadily became longer in length, and she seemed to return a little frazzled, extra wrinkles on her sleeves.

She pretended not to notice, but took her phone out and sent a text.

_16:01_  
_if you need to talk about something, I’m here for you_

Yuri seemed a little shocked at the text.

_16:02_  
_Thank you, ██████-san. I’m fine, however._

Sayori’s thumb hovered over the glass of her phone, debating whether or not to send a reply.

_16:02_  
_the offer is still open_

_Read 16:03_.

***

It did not take ten minutes to fill a kettle with water.

Sayori tightly gripped the edge of her desk and got to her feet, her characteristic smile on her face. “I’m going to go check on Yuri, okay?” she announced to no one in particular before leaving. Natsuki seemed concerned, and Monika continued her speech with an unfazed expression.

Sayori’s light footsteps echoed through the corridor of the room, shielding her eyes from the afternoon light filtering through the windows. “Yuri?” she called. The only response she got was a sharp, ragged breath, coming from one of the bathrooms. Sayori peered into the room; the kettle laid abandoned in the dip of porcelain, and the dark-haired girl was standing in the corner of the room, her left sleeve pushed up above her elbow. In her right hand was a small, ornately-carved knife; her left forearm was stained with blood.

The two froze, realization steadily sinking in. Yuri has been sneaking off to the bathrooms to cut herself.

Sayori quietly exhaled and spoke, her voice low and even; it was the same tone she used to diffuse an argument. “Yuri, drop the knife.”

The blood-stained blade clattered to the tiled floor, and the strawberry blonde gestured for Yuri to walk towards her.

“I have a first-aid kit in my bag. First, let’s get your arm cleaned up, okay?”

The taller girl nodded, tears in her eyes. Sayori reached in her bag, taking out a white plastic box, and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a roll of bandages, and a cotton ball. Yuri quietly rinsed the blood off her arm, and Sayori pressed a peroxide-soaked ball to her pale wrist. She tightly wrapped the gauze around the injuries, and pulled Yuri’s sleeve over the bandages.

“I’m not going to tell Monika, okay?” she said, resting a hand over the dark-haired girl’s arm. “However, I do want to talk to you about this.”

Yuri shakily nodded, and Sayori smiled.

The two walked back to the classroom with a filled kettle as if nothing happened.

***

The two sat in the middle of Yuri’s room, an uncomfortable silence between them. The taller girl’s parents had left for the day, leaving them in the house.

Sayori shifted her gaze towards the ceiling, then back towards Yuri. “So,” she began, twiddling her thumbs, “er… when did _this_ start?”

Yuri’s tone remained as smooth and elegant as ever, as though they were discussing trivial club matters. “A few months prior.”

There was a cabinet with glass doors holding ornately-carved knives, clearly the work of several years of collecting. “Is that why you collect knives?”

She shook her head. “No. I truly do have an interest in collecting items of fine craftsmanship; they just became convenient for me.”

“Do you hate yourself?”

It was a blunt question, lacking the usual tact that Sayori put. Yuri was taken aback by the question, her eyes wide. “I beg your pardon?”

“Please answer the question.”

“Well…” A beat of silence and a sigh. “In a way, yes. I was repeatedly bullied for my appearance and mannerisms as a child, which is why I seclude myself most of the time. I’m certain there’s something wrong with me, but I’m not sure what it is.”

“And you take it out on yourself.”

“Yes.”

“Yuri, look at me.”

The dark-haired girl’s gaze shifted from her lap to Sayori, who had a faint smile on her face. She spoke in a softer tone than she usually did.

“I get it. I’m here if you need to talk, because I understand. I want you to get better.”

“How on Earth can you possibly understand what I’m going through?”

An exasperated smile, and Sayori fished through her bag, pressing a crumpled sheet of paper onto the floor. It was an official note of diagnosis, with the first line reading “clinical depression”, followed by a few lines of other illnesses. “Is that good enough?”

“██████-san, I --”

“You can call me Sayori, you know.”

“Sayori.”

“I want you to talk to me, and I want you to get help. I want to see my friends happy.”

Yuri sighed. “Alright, Sayori.”


End file.
